


Morning classes and other stories

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Midotaka drabbles..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning classes and other stories

1\. A jealous guy is a dangerous guy (MidoTaka, AoKise)

Midorima was walking with Aomine and Kise from the hospital to their summer cottage.  
"I'm fine" Kise assured Aomine who was carrying him on his back  
"Stop looking at me like that, he fell on the bleachers" Midorima said walking closely behind the two  
"He won't fall if you hadn't hit him with a ball" Aomine said  
"I didn't hit him, the ball slipped from my hands"  
"I wonder if he wasn't talking to Takao, will the ball still slipped from your hands? Just admit that you were jealous"  
"I'm not." Midorima said defensively   
"Stop that! I said I'm okay!" Other than a few bruises and scratches, I'm fine, so you can put me down now, Aominecchi"  
"See he's fine"  
"Aominecchi, put me down" Ryota ordered his boyfriend  
"Okay, but stay here by my side, you know, jealous guys are dangerous guys" Still pertaining to Midorima  
"I said I wasn't jealous!"  
"Oh, really?" Aomine paused "Wait, isn't that Takao with that Miyaji guy? Oh, they're even holding hands"  
Midorima slowly turn around, eyes scanning the place "They're not here"  
Aomine burst out into laughter "Of course they're not, they're at the cottage right now, doing who knows what.."  
"I'll go ahead" Midorima said without looking back at Ryota and Daiki, his pace increasing, until he was already running  
"Aominecchi, you are so mean!"  
Ryota said grinning  
"That's payback for him, for hurting my princess" Aomine kissed Ryota on the lips "What a hopeless idiot, Takao is just waiting for him to apologize"

2\. Everyone knows but him (TakaMido)

It was a late autumn afternoon, Midorima was walking alone at churchyard both hands on his pocket, crisp crimson leaves under his feet, chilly wind blowing on his face, he stopped, staring at the falling leaves. "In the end I wasn't able to tell you my feelings. Be happy, I'm sorry I can't be part of this special event in your life. It's just too painful for me to see you get married to someone else." he hug himself as another chilly wind blows "I guess all I can do now, is watch you from afar."  
Takao has been his best friend since they were in high school, how come he wasn't inform about his best friend's wedding until a day before it? All their friends know about the upcoming wedding, why is he the last to know? He doesn't even know, the person his best friend is going to marry. Maybe Takao doesn't really care about him, but to him, Takao is everything. He has been in love with his best friend since high school, but he couldn't tell him his feelings, afraid of ruining their friendship.   
"Shin-chan!" A familiar voice shouted  
Midorima slowly turned around, Takao was standing few meters away from him, hands on his knees, still catching his breath.   
"Just where are you going? The wedding's about to start in five minutes" Takao pulled him towards the church murmuring things he could not quite comprehend. The moment they enter the church, Takao signaled for the doors to be closed. He stopped just before the red carpet leading to the altar, kissing him on the lips "I'll wait for you at the altar, my lovely bride" he whispered into Midorima's ears as their lips parted.

3\. Morning classes (MidoTaka/TakaMido)

You came into the classroom running, making it just in time for class. You took your seat in front of me. I watched you settle your things under your desk. You took my assignment on top of my desk, telling me you haven't finished your assignment. I pulled it back from your hand and you whined. I asked you why you weren't able to finish your assignment. You put out a box from your bag and handed it to me. "Happy birthday Shin-chan" it says on the card. Although it's not my birthday, I took the cake anyway. I smiled to myself knowing what the real occasion is. "How about a thank you kiss?" You asked leaning over my desk. I pushed your face away and you faked a cry telling me I'm mean. The teacher entered the room and you straighten your seat. I kicked your chair, trying to get your attention. You looked back asking me what I need, I pulled a sheet of paper from under my desk and handed it to you. You asked me what it is, "Your assignment, I figured you'd forget yours" I answered averting my eyes from you. For a moment you sat still, staring at the paper, then with teary eyes you stood up from your seat shouting how much you love me. I tried to stop you, but you just won't listen, and now you got the attention of everyone in class, so I pulled you outside the classroom and pinned you on the wall. You were about to say something, but before you could open your mouth, I pressed my lips against yours. "Happy anniversary sweetheart!" I whispered into your ears. You buried your face into my chest crying, telling me you thought I forgot about our anniversary. "As if that would happen" I answered kissing you on your head "How about, we skip our morning classes?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating my posts this past month, I've been really busy with my new work and expected to be busier for at least the next three months or so.. Omg! I miss Midotaka so much!


End file.
